Coirpre
Corpul (コープル, Kōpuru, translated Corple in some fan translations) is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. He is Sylvia's son and Leen's younger brother. In the context of the game's events, he was adopted by Hannibal after being abandoned by his mother in an unknown orphangae, and is later used as a hostage by Trabant as a punitive means to force his adoptive father into battle. In Chapter 9, Corpul gets the chance to meet his sister Leen for the first time, but neither of them ever learns that they are siblings, even after the defeat of the Grandbell Empire. His substitute character is Sharlow. He makes a few cameos in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, in which he can be rescued in Chapter 3 from Manster Castle. He will later be seen at the end of Chapter 7, whereby Leaf may receive a Warp Staff from him. In-Game Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. Father: Arden |Priest |Minor Blaggi |1 |31 |3 |8 |7 |8 |8 |4 |8 |5 |0 |Varies |Continue Prayer Ambush |Staff - A |Libro Inherited Items Father: Azel |Priest |Minor Blaggi Minor Fala |1 |29 |0 |10 |7 |9 |9 |2 |9 |5 |0 |Varies |Continue Prayer Pursuit |Staff - A |Libro Inherited Items Father: Alec |Priest |Minor Blaggi |1 |29 |2 |8 |9 |9 |9 |3 |8 |5 |0 |Varies |Continue Prayer Pursuit Awareness |Staff - A |Libro Inherited Items Father: Claude |Priest |Major Blaggi |1 |26 |0 |10 |7 |8 |10 |2 |11 |5 |0 |Varies |Continue Prayer |Staff - * |Libro Valkyrie Staff Inherited Items Father: Jamka |Priest |Minor Blaggi |1 |30 |3 |7 |7 |9 |10 |3 |8 |5 |0 |Varies |Continue Prayer Charge |Staff - A |Libro Inherited Items Father: Dew |Priest |Minor Blaggi |1 |26 |2 |8 |9 |9 |12 |3 |8 |5 |0 |Varies |Continue Prayer Bargain |Staff - A |Libro Inherited Items Father: Noish |Priest |Minor Blaggi |1 |30 |3 |8 |8 |8 |9 |3 |8 |5 |0 |Varies |Continue Prayer Critical Charge |Staff - A |Libro Inherited Items Father: Fin |Priest |Minor Blaggi |1 |29 |2 |8 |9 |9 |11 |3 |8 |5 |0 |Varies |Continue Prayer Pursuit |Staff - A |Libro Inherited Items Father: Beowolf |Priest |Minor Blaggi |1 |30 |3 |7 |9 |9 |8 |2 |8 |5 |0 |Varies |Continue Prayer Pursuit Charge |Staff - A |Libro Inherited Items Father: Holyn |Priest |Minor Blaggi Minor Odo |1 |31 |2 |8 |9 |9 |8 |3 |8 |5 |0 |Varies |Continue Prayer |Staff - A |Libro Inherited Items Father: Midayle |Priest |Minor Blaggi |1 |28 |2 |8 |8 |9 |8 |3 |8 |5 |0 |Varies |Continue Prayer Pursuit Charge |Staff - A |Libro Inherited Items Father: Levn |Priest |Minor Blaggi Major Holsety |1 |30 |0 |10 |9 |9 |9 |2 |9 |5 |0 |Varies |Continue Prayer Critical |Staff - A |Libro Inherited Items Father: Lex |Priest |Minor Blaggi Minor Neir |1 |30 |2 |8 |8 |8 |10 |4 |8 |5 |0 |Varies |Continue Prayer Ambush Elite |Staff - A |Libro Inherited Items Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. *'Father:' Arden |120% |55% |25% |15% |25% |30% |45% |35% *'Father:' Azel |100% |15% |60% |25% |55% |40% |25% |40% *'Father:' Alec |100% |35% |25% |45% |35% |50% |35% |35% *'Father:' Claude |90% |15% |50% |25% |35% |60% |25% |60% *'Father:' Jamka |120% |55% |20% |15% |35% |60% |35% |35% *'Father:' Dew |80% |45% |30% |45% |45% |60% |45% |40% *'Father:' Noish |110% |45% |25% |35% |25% |40% |45% |35% *'Father:' Fin |100% |35% |25% |45% |35% |70% |35% |35% *'Father:' Beowolf |110% |45% |20% |45% |35% |40% |35% |35% *'Father:' Holyn |140% |35% |25% |85% |35% |40% |35% |35% *'Father:' Midayle |90% |35% |25% |35% |45% |30% |35% |35% *'Father:' Levn |120% |15% |50% |45% |95% |45% |20% |40% *'Father:' Lex |120% |45% |25% |25% |25% |40% |55% |35% Promotion Gains *Promotes to High Priest *'Strength:' +0 *'Magic:' +5 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +1 *'Movement:' +0 *'Thunder Mastery ?' *'Wind Mastery ?' *'Fire Mastery ?' Overall Corpul, sadly enough, comes extremely under-leveled and rather late into the game, and this alone forces many players to bench him based on his statistics and class. His replacement Sharlow comes with the Elite skill and can obtain the Berserk Staff, making him somewhat easier to use. Nevertheless, Corpul should not be neglected, as he will be able to fulfill the Est archetype qualities fairly well, should his mother be paired up with a competent father. Conversations In Chapter 9, Corpul can recruit Hannibal by speaking to him. In Chapter 9, Patty may speak to Corpul, and he will gain three points of Hp and 100 love points with Patty. In Chapter 9, after Hannibal is recruited, Leen may speak to Corpul, and he will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 10, after Miletos Castle is captured, Corpul may speak to Altenna, and she will gain five points of resistance. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Yuria: 0+0 *Altenna: N/A *Lana: 220+3 *Lakche: 0+2 *Nanna: 0+2 (0+0 for Janne and Corpul) *Phee: 0+2 *Leen: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Patty: 200+3 (0+3 for Daisy and Sharlow) *Teeny: 0+3 Etymology Coirpre (Cairbre, Cairpre) was an Ulster warrior. Coirpre's name is also shared by Ogma's son, and several legendary kings. Gallery File:Corpul_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Corpul, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Priest. Corpul TCG1.jpg|Corpul, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Priest. File:Corpul_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Corpul, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 High Priest. CorpleFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Corpul from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works corple.gif|Corpul's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. CorpleFE5.png|Corpul's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Playable characters Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters